


Sinatra and Smooches

by letsmangogo



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas, Cooking, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsmangogo/pseuds/letsmangogo
Summary: It’s Christmas Day, and Silver wakes up to the smell of breakfast and the sound of love.
Relationships: Gildarts Clive/Silver Fullbuster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Sinatra and Smooches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaysquared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysquared/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!!! This drabble is for Evren, who means so much to me that I had to do something about it djdnfkdjdk
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

The light filtered through the curtains, bright with the snow on the ground and right into Silver’s waking eyes.

Groaning and turning to the other side of the bed he saw the time on his alarm clock. 9:05 am. The date, December 25th.

Christmas Day.

Silver stretched and sat up, figuring he better try to make himself look halfway decent before Cana and Gray show up for Christmas presents and breakfast. Slipping out of bed, he threw on some pajama pants that sag at the waist, too lazy to tie the strings, covering his mouth as he yawned.

And now that he’s upright, he can hear what sounds like the radio and...Gildarts singing? Curiosity woke him up more as he headed to the kitchen.

When he arrived, he saw the man himself. Gildarts, half naked, apron haphazardly protecting his chest while bacon fried on the stove and pancakes cooked on the griddle. Gildarts’ baritone voice crooned as he sang along with the radio, not seeming to notice Silver was watching his every move.

_“You make me feel so young_

_You make me feel as though spring has sprung_

_And every time I see you grin I'm such a happy individual.”_

Silver chuckled at the sight, which blew his cover and caused Gildarts to pause his singing and turn around. His smile returned bigger and brighter though there was an air of mischief to it as he brought the spatula to his lips to be his faux microphone.

_“You and I are just like a couple of tots_

_Runnin' across the meadow_

_Pickin' up lots of forget me nots.”_

Gildarts headed over to the doorframe where Silver stood and took his hand to bring him closer, body swaying with the music, no real rhythm detected. Silver didn’t care that Gildarts’ body wasn’t keeping time.

“I’m surprised you’re up before I am. Excited to see what Santa brought?” He asked, hand landing on Gildarts’ waist.

“I figured I’d let you sleep in. Consider it an extra present. And I thought I was Santa for the kids this year?” He asked, hands resting on Silver’s forearms, still rocking his feet along to the music.

“Cana and Grey are both nineteen, I think they both know Santa isn’t real at this point.” Silver pointed out, trying to guide Gildarts back to the stove. As much as he wanted to just stand there and keep touching his lover, not burning down the house was also an appealing option.

“Ah, details, details. But we both know red is my color.” He added quickly, allowing himself to be led back to the stove, quickly taking bacon off the stove and flipping pancakes to avoid a ruined breakfast. He still hummed under his breath, the distance between him and Silver nonexistent as he wrapped an arm around Silver’s shoulders.

Silver’s eyes were all on Gildarts. He’d never admit to believing in fate, but after meeting and falling in love with Gildarts, he might have to consider his beliefs. He took Gildarts by the chin softly, taking his soft gaze away from breakfast to press a soft, yet heated kiss to the red-head’s lips. He grinned when he felt Gildarts grin against his lips, unable to hold in a smile of his own.

“Ugh, get a room you two!”

“Honestly, my precious, virgin eyes.”

Silver pulled away to see Cana rolling her eyes with a smile at the two of them, Gray beside her with presents under his arm, teasing smirk on his face. Gildarts took this as a challenge and only held Silver closer as he upped his singing, bringing up his pseudo mic.

_“You make me feel so young_

_You make me feel there are songs to be sung_

_Bells to be rung And a wonderful spring to be sprung_

_And even when I'm old and grey I'm gonna feel the way I do, today_

_'Cause you make me feel so young”_

As Gildarts playfully embarrassed his daughter, Gray doing his best to keep his laughter in to show sympathy for Cana, Silver realized he couldn’t have wished for a more perfect Christmas.

Everything he ever wanted was right here in this room with him.


End file.
